


nadar.

by cheonsagateun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Heavy Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Baik Jihoon dan Guanlin sama-sama tahu satu rahasia umum: waktu Jihoon hanya tinggal tiga hari lagi.





	nadar.

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer** : produce 101 adalah acara survival show yang diselenggarakan oleh mnet. wanna one adalah sebuah boyband berisikan 11 pemenang produce 101 season 2 dan berada di bawah manajehem ymc. lirik-lirik lagu yang terdapat dalam fanfiksi ini berasal dari lagu milik wanna one yang berujudul i promise u. penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **a/n:** sebelumnya versi pendek dari fanfiksi ini dipublikasikan untuk event panwink ina di wattpad. yang ini versi extendednya (....) dan selamat ulang tahun, park jihoon!

 “Sial—“

Deru mobil memecah keheningan. Mobil itu melesat, membelah hutan hanya dengan panduan penerangan seadanya rembulan. Tangannya dengan sigap memutar setir, menghindari pepohonan yang menghadang. Hutan tampak bagai jerat yang mengundang untuk terus ditelusuri, melambai-lambai dalam gelap meminta dijamahi. Sayangnya di kepala Guanlin ada yang jauh lebih penting.

Guanlin memilih berfokus pada jalanan. Pegangannya pada setir mobil mengerat hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih. Jantungnya tak berhenti berpacu, bersamaan dengan matanya yang semakin memanas.

Tidak berani melihat siapa yang ditinggalkan di belakang sana.

//

( _i still remember your eyes_

 _I’ll engrave it on my heart forever_ )

//

Tiga hari yang lalu, semuanya masih ‘baik-baik’ saja.

“Kau tahu ini tak akan berhasil, Guanlin.”

Jihoon menggumam, berhenti sejenak saat nyeri di lengannya menjalar. Perih. Guanlin menyetir, Jihoon meringis. Luka gigitan _zombie_ di lengannya masih berdarah, belum kunjung membeku darahnya tak peduli jika sudah ditetesi iodin dan dibalut perban (merah darah itu merembes, menampakkan wujudnya). Dibandingkan dengan lukanya, kepala Jihoon lebih penat memikirkan nasibnya. Siapapun yang tergigit _zombie_ akan turut berubah menjadi _zombie_ , rata-rata memakan waktu tiga hari atau tentatif—terlalu banyak teman mereka yang menjadi korban hanya untuk mengetahui itu.

(seharusnya Jihoon tidak lengah saat _zombie_ wanita tua itu menerkam---ck, _sial_.)

Dan alih-alih meninggalkannya, Guanlin mengobatinya dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Memperlakukannya seakan luka di tangannya hanya efek samping terjatuh, bukan gigitan mayat hidup. Kata-kata Guanlin soal menemukan obat penawar virus—atau apapun itu— _zombie_ terdengar seperti dengung sayap nyamuk. Tidak mampu menaikkan harapan Jihoon.

“Masih ada waktu tiga hari lagi.” Guanlin menjawab. Matanya masih berfokus pada jalanan. “Masih ada harapan.”

Jihoon mendengus mendengarnya. Bertemu dengan manusia yang selamat tanpa bekas gigitan saja belum, apalagi menemukan sebuah cara untuk mengatasi ini?

“ _Zombie_ mana bisa kembali jadi manusia. Otak mereka rusak. Selesai.”

Guanlin tidak menjawab, pun tidak menghentikan laju mobil. Selama beberapa jam mereka digelayuti hening.

//

Hari pertama dan mereka tidak menemukan apapun. Hanya ada sebuah _minimarket_ tak terurus (yang mereka ambil semua makanan dan minuman di dalamnya, banyak yang kadaluarsa, tetapi tak apa kadaluarsa selama tidak berubah warna dan rasa). Tidak ada siapapun kecuali _zombie_ yang terlihat dari jauh, berjalan-jalan tanpa arah.

Makan malam kali itu untuk pertama kalinya diisi dengan keheningan.

Rasa kornet instan di lidah Jihoon mulai sehambar rasa _oatmeal_ tanpa susu. Dipaksakannya makan agar lambungnya tak nyeri biarpun itu membuat perutnya bergolak. Lidahnya tak dapat merasakan apapun lagi, bagaimana caranya menambah nafsu makan jika rasa pun tak dikenali?

Tanpa ia sadari, Guanlin mengamatinya melalui ekor mata. Tanpa ia sadari, Guanlin menghentikan kunyahannya.

//

Hari kedua dan mereka belum menemukan siapapun.

Wajah Jihoon mulai memucat, rona di pipi dan bibirnya perlahan memudar. Kepalanya didongakkan. Matanya membulat saat menyaksikan jejak-jejak vena timbul di lehernya, menjalar seperti akar tanaman rambat. Bertahap dan bertahap, tubuhnya berubah. Kepalanya digelengkan kemudian, berusaha mengusir pemikiran-pemikiran aneh yang mulai merayap.

Setelah mengisi bahan bakar mobil, mereka dikagetkan dengan serangan _zombie_. Jihoon tidak pernah menyukai _zombie_. Wajah mereka buruk dengan kulit mengelupas dan daging-daging busuk terpapar udara. Bau mereka lebih busuk dibandingkan daging sapi berjamur _minimaket_ terlantar. Ada yang organ tubuhnya lengkap, ada juga yang tidak (yang tidak lengkap itu lebih menjijikkan—maaf saja, urat rasa takut Jihoon sudah lama terbakar hangus). Kulit mereka pucat, wajar saja, bagaimanapun, mereka itu _mayat_.

Terlintas di pikiran Jihoon bahwa ia akan menjadi _seburuk itu_ esok hari dan perutnya mendadak bergolak lagi.

Bergegas  Guanlin menuju bagasi, mengambil dua pucuk senapan, dan melemparkannya pada Jihoon (meleset beberapa senti dari telapak tangan Jihoon, mungkin terlambat karena pikiran Jihoon sempat melayang jauh?). Tembakan demi tembakan terdengar, peluru tanpa henti dimuntahkan dari moncong senapan. Guanlin dengan gesit mengalahkan para _zombie_.

Sementara Jihoon—apa perasaannya saja atau kecepatan geraknya mulai melambat?

Sudahlah. Tidak penting.

Satu tembakan. Dua tiga tembakan dimuntahkan senapan. Satu dua _zombie_ mulai rubuh. Tiap mayat hidup yang datang berhasil ditumbangkan. Saat satu mendekat, ia pikir ia dapat menumbangkannya.

Akan tetapi pandangannya mulai kabur. Gerakan jemarinya terhenti di udara.

Jihoon tidak bisa membidik dan menarik pelatuk.

Ia tercekat. Dari bayang-bayang kabur di mata, ia tahu bahwa _zombie_ wanita tua itu semakin mendekat. Tangannya benar-benar tidak bisa digerakkan. Untungnya Guanlin ada di sisinya, dengan sigap menembak _zombie_ itu, membuatnya terjatuh berlumuran darah.

Biasanya ia yang bergerak cepat, menembak _zombie_ yang menyerang Guanlin saat pemuda itu lengah. Biasanya ia yang akan berdecak, menggumam bahwa refleks Guanlin masih lambat.

“Hati-hati.”

Biasanya ia yang mengucapkan itu pada Guanlin. Dan Jihoon sadar bahwa menjadi _zombie_ sama dengan degradasi.

//

Makan malam di hari kedua, bau sosis bakar sudah membuat Jihoon mual.

Perut Jihoon kembung air semata agar tidak berbunyi. Kenyang air. Jauh lebih baik ketimbang memaksakan dirinya untuk mengunyah. Lidahnya tidak mampu lagi merasakan rasa makanan dan tiap kali ada makanan yang masuk ke dalam kerongkongan, lambungnya memberontak dan menolak. Membiarkan perutnya kosong dan terus berbunyi pun bukanlah opsi yang tepat. Akan menjadi _zombie_ atau tidak, ambungnya tetap perlu diisi.

Sementara Guanlin berada di depan api unggun, membakar sosis dalam diam (terpisah sekian meter karena Jihoon beringsut menjauh). Beberapa sosis bakar sudah tersaji di atas kotak-kotak karton yang dilebarkan, dengan saos dan kecap. Mereka tidak punya panci untuk memasak nasi. Toh makan apapun jadi asal perut mereka terisi.

“Tidak lapar?”

Kepalanya terangkat saat menyadari bahwa Guanlin menatapnya dan sosis-sosis di hadapan yang belum tersentuh. Jihoon menggeleng lemah. Pandangannya dipalingkan dari Guanlin. Ia rasa matanya mulai memanas. Emosinya mulai menggumpal, minta dimuntahkan dari kerongkongan.

“Maaf.”

Nada suaranya gemetar. Guanlin tak melakukan apapun selain mengepalkan tangan dan menggigit bibir bawah. Tidak lagi kuasa Guanlin menatapnya, Jihoon rasa. Semua ini sudah terlalu kentara untuk dilewatkan, terlalu jelas untuk disangkal.

Sebentar lagi ia akan berubah menjadi _zombie_.

Sebentar lagi ia akan pergi.

//

_(i promise you, i won’t let go.)_

//

Saat jumlah mereka berkurang dari sebelas hingga dua, Jihoon dan Guanlin membuat janji satu sama lain. Saat itu, kelopak-kelopak bunga ceri gugur, menari-nari di langit musim semi. Aromanya wangi, kontradiksi dengan darah yang menetes-netes di telapak tangan Jihoon dan Guanlin.

Kedua telapak tangan mereka bersatu, bersamaan dengan darah mereka yang lebur. Dalam hati merapal janji. Untuk tidak meninggalkan satu sama lain. Untuk terus bersama apapun yang terjadi. Janji itu ditutup dengan ungkapan perasaan satu sama lain dan disegel dengan kecupan. Tidak ada waktu banyak untuk romansa—bagaimana juga jika di sini hanya ada kau dan dia melawan dunia?

Tetes demi tetes darah mereka luruh, menodai kelopak-kelopak bunga ceri di tanah. Dalam tarikan napasnya, Jihoon meyakinkan diri jika mereka berdua akan baik-baik saja, bahwa mereka akan menemukan pertolongan secepatnya, keluar dari masalah pelik ini.

Jihoon tidak berpikir jika Guanlin akan menepatinya hingga sejauh ini.

//

Jantung Jihoon berdebar sejak mobil mulai berjalan.

Sudah hari ketiga.

Seiring tingginya mentari, debar jantung Jihoon semakin cepat. Hari terakhir dan Guanlin masih tidak mau melepaskannya (biarpun tidak ada di antara mereka yang mengatakan apapun, mereka sama-sama tahu jika akan ada saat di mana mereka akan meninggalkan). Deru mesin mobil terdengar bagai kidung pemakaman. Pepohonan dan bangunan tertinggal yang mereka lewati bagai melambai-lambai, mengucap selamat tinggal.

Dan Guanlin masih menyetir. Masih memegang janji.

“Guanlin, turunkan aku.”

“Enggak.”

Helaan napas kasar, frustrasi. “Ini hari ketiga, Guanlin. Denger enggak?”

“Enggak mau.” Kali ini Guanlin menoleh dan menatapnya, sorot matanya tak terbaca. “Aku udah janji buat enggak ninggalin kamu.”

Jihoon menghela napas setelahnya. Ini sudah teramat berat dan Guanlin membuat langkahnya semakin berat. Akan lebih baik jika Guanlin melepaskannya sejak awal, atau sekarang juga, membiarkannya menjadi _zombie_ sendirian dan Guanlin melanjutkan perjuangan mereka mencari pertolongan atau korban selamat.

Persetan dengan janji. Apa gunanya mengangkut mayat hidup yang dapat membunuhmu kapanpun di mobilmu?

“Guanlin, tolonglah. Lupakan janjinya. Ini permintaan terakhirku.”

Nada Jihoon memohon. Guanlin tidak mendengarkan.

//

Matahari perlahan semakin turun, bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang semakin dingin. Jihoon tak lagi berani melihat cermin. Tidak ingin tahu seberapa jauh ia berubah dan seberapa banyak bagiannya yang tertinggal. Darah terus menetes dari tubuhnya—lubang hidungnya, sudut bibirnya, celah-celah terbuka kulitnya—seakan tidak ingin turut sang empunya menjadi mayat.

Hangat tubuh sendiri pun telah pergi. Bertambah dingin saat udara malam menggigit-gigit seiiring gemerisik daun terinjak. Napasnya tersengal. Ini tindakan nekat, ia tahu (karena hei, sekalipun waktunya tinggal sedikit lagi, siapa yang akan menjamin tidak ada _zombie_?). Saat Guanlin menghentikan laju mobil, Jihoon dengan tergesa membuka pintu mobil dan keluar secepat yang ia bisa. Kemudian ia berlari, tidak peduli akan kedua kakinya yang mulal lemas dan darahnya yang menetes membentuk jejak—efek samping proses menjadi mayat.

“Jihoon!”

Dan Guanlin mengejarnya di belakang (dan Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rutukan yang akan keluar—untuk apa lagi Guanlin mengejarnya? _Untuk apa lagi Guanlin mempertahankannya?_ ). Ia tidak punya pilihan lagi, cepat atau lambat ia akan pergi. Tetapi pergi sendirian atau membawa Guanlin? Jihoon jelas memilih sendirian.

Guanlin berhak untuk hidup lebih lama.

Langkahnya kemudian berhenti tepat di bawah pohon sebelum Jihoon berbalik. Matanya menatap nyalang. Jihoon harus keras, ini demi kebaikan Guanlin sendiri. Tangannya meraih pistol di pinggang, kemudian menodongkannya ke kepala sendiri. Moncong pistol menempel tepat di tempurung kepala. Satu tarikan pelatuk, riwayatnya tamat.

Jika Guanlin tetap bersikeras, ia akan sungguh-sungguh menembak dirinya sendiri agar Guanlin selamat.

“Pergi!” Jihoon berteriak. “Untuk apa lagi mempertahankanku?! Guanlin, sadarlah! Mau kita berjanji pun, aku tetap akan menjadi _zombie_!”

Guanlin menatapnya lurus. Tangannya gemetar, Jihoon tahu.

Tangan Jihoon pun begitu. Ujung-ujung jarinya seperti membeku. Tenggorokannya sakit, menahan jerit frustrasi pada takdir. Dan bibir bawahnya digigit keras hingga darah merembes, semata agar mulutnya tidak mengatakan hal-hal bodoh. Jarinya yang beristirahat di atas pelatuk ditekan sedikit sebagai tanda bahwa ia akan melubangi kepalanya sendiri sebelum menjadi _zombie_.

“Pergilah. Ingat tujuan kita. Lanjutkan, demi aku.” Suaranya tercekat, ia berdeham setelahnya. Tidak, tidak. Jihoon tidak boleh terlihat lemah. “Kamu enggak perlu lagi megang janji itu. Ya?”

Matanya menatap lurus Guanlin, matanya yang tidak lagi coklat hangat bak mata rusa. Guanlin tercekat menatap kulit Jihoon yang pucat dengan vena yang timbul menjalar, membentuk jala. Iris mata Jihoon berubah warna kelabu buruk rupa. Belum lagi kulitnya yang dingin dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang membusuk. Satu-satunya hal yang masih tersisa dari Jihoon hanya secuil kewarasan untuk berbicara.

Tidak tertolong lagi. Tidak akan ada harapan lagi. Tidak akan ada hari esok lagi.

Apakah harus seperti ini mereka berakhir?

Jihoon tetap di tempatnya. Guanlin mengembuskan napas, tersenyum sedih seraya mengambil langkah mundur. Guanlin ingin menangis, tetapi bagaimana caranya ia menangis jika Jihoon adalah yang paling menderita di sini? Perlahan, ia menjauh seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jihoon. Tidak sanggup ia melihat orang yang paling ia cintai berubah—mau mayat hidup atau bukan, Jihoon tetaplah Jihoon di matanya.

Jihoon yang ia sayang. Jihoon yang tidak bisa lagi ia tepati janjinya.

Jihoon yang bukan lagi manusia.

“Aku janji.” Digumamkan pelan, berharap Jihoon tak mendengar, “Aku enggak akan lupakan kamu.”

Guanlin kemudian melepaskan. [***]

//

_(forever, i remember_

_Forever and ever, i promise you)_


End file.
